fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
THE ADVENTURES OF PAC-MAN
THE ADVENTURES OF PAC-MAN & ROAD RUNNER is a fan series by MrJoshbumstead. It appeared on YouTube July 2011-December 2013. It stars Namco's famous video game star Pac-Man & WB's cartoon stars Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote. Characters Pac-Man- Pac-Man is the most popular video game ever. He lives in a maze with evil ghosts but then he escaped. He is friends with Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote & he talks in a Americain accent. Road Runner- Road is Pac-Man's best friend. Unlike in his WB cartoons Road Runner can talk in an accent like Stewie (from Family Guy) & he is way faster then Wile E. Coyote. Wile E. Coyote- Wiley is one of Pac-Man's friends. He tries to catch the Road Runner but he always fails. He talks in a british accent & his brother is Tech E. Coyote. Tech E. Coyote- Tech is Wiley's brother. He talks in a british accent, but he & his brother don't get along good. He wasnt used to Pac-Man at 1st but everything might turn out ok. Calamity Coyote- A young grayish blue coyote who is Wile E. Coyote's nefew & spends his time trying to catch Little Beeper. Little Beeper- A young red roadrunner who is Road's nefew & gets chased by Calamity. SpongeBob SquarePants- SpongeBob is a talking sponge who brought the coyotes & the roadrunner together with Pac-Man. He likes Krabby Pattys & bubbles. Ms. Pac-Man- Ms. Pac-Man is Pac-Man's wife who married Pac-Man along time ago & loves him dearly. Ghosts- Pac-Man's enimies. Theyre names are Blinky, Pinky, Inky & Clyde. Roger Rabbit- A toon crazy rabbit who used a doctor & a comedy actor. He is married to a human named Jessica Rabbit and they love each other very much. Roger likes to hang out with Pac-Man and he likes to make people laugh. He is good friends with Wiley and Road Runner. Lac-Man- Lac-Man is Pac-Man's evil twin brother who works for Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Q*bert- Q*bert is a orange talking booger with a swearing problem. He is a video game & is one of Pac-Man's friends. Tigger- Tigger is a bouncing tiger. Agent P- A platypus who defets evil plans by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Bugs Bunny- A rabbit who greets people by saying "Eh. Whats up doc?" Mork- A killer pig who is Inky's pet Foghorn Leghorn- A annoying talking rooster who talks to much Rubrix- A talking Rubrix Cube Galatic Ooze- A talking bottle of galatic ooze Sherrif Woody- A cowboy who is known to be one of the main stars from Toy Story Larry the Cucumber- A talking cucumber who does everything God's way. :D Episodes EXPLORING- Stories are Pac-Man escapes from his maze then explores the outside world. Also Wiley Coyote, Road Runner & Tech E. Coyote can't find their way back home in the desert. SpongeBob tries to help them but things end up worse (even when they learn Road & Tech don't know who Pac-Man is). Also introducing my own thing Phill & Freds Lemonade Stand. THEY MEET- SpongeBob has brought Pac-Man to Wiley, Tech, & Road to meet. Things don't go very well w/ Pac-Man eating stuff causing him & Wiley to ninja fight (you'll like how Pac-Man eats Tech & how Pac thought that Road was a chicken & how he thought that SpongeBob was a pice of chease). THE MISSION- For the 1st time Pac-Man & his new friend the Road Runner go on a mission to save Wiley & Tigger from the evil Dr. Heinze Doofenshmirtz (w/ a little help from Agent Perry, Larry Boy & Q*Bert).SpongeBob did not appear in this episode. COYOTE THEROPY- Pac-Man, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote & their friends go on a mans night out but when they realize Calamity Coyote is on a music surge (thanks to Little Beeper) they have to zap him w/ a lazer to cure him (according to Roger Rabbit). So Road sends Clyde the orange ghost to zap Cal but things do not turn out well when Cal & Clyde start ninja fighting. MORK- A killer pig named Mork is on the loose & his bite can cause fainting. Pac-Man, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote & their friends are in trouble. Can they defet the pig or does its master Inky the blue ghost have to come & get it? PS: No one is dead!!!!!!! I don't like killing. I am a good guy! :P LAC-MAN'S REVENGE- Agent P warns Pac-Man that Lac-Man is coming for revenge so them along with Road Runner, Wile E & Tech E. Coyote make a plan to save Pac-Man's life. To learn more about Lac-Man follow me on the Pac-Man Fanon Wiki. ROGER RABBIT- Bowser (from Super Mario Bros.) captures Roger Rabbit and now Pac-Man, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote and Tech E. Coyote go to save him. Mario kills Bowser himself but Roger was still stuck in the castle. He tries to telephone for help but his call does not go through. In the nick of time Pac-Man arives and Roger is reunited with his wife Jessica Rabbit. Category:Fan Fiction Category:MrJoshbumstead Category:Pac-Man Category:Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote Category:Looney Tunes Category:SpongeBob Category:Q*bert Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:YouTube Videos Category:List of YouTube series' Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions Category:Tiny Toon Adventures